Essence of Pleasure
by Gin Gekkou
Summary: After being out on a long job, Natsu stops by Lucy's place without her knowing as per usual. NatsuxLucy


Soo... This story was written at about 1 in the morning and finished about four hours later. As such I disclaim any unintelligible nonsense that may ensue. Now, you may be wondering about why I wrote this at such an absurd hour, but it's not that hard to understand. SoaringHellButterfly - one of my closest and best friends - wanted to see how good I was at smut. This is the result. To you, SHB!

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

**Essence of Pleasure**

Every so carefully, Natsu peaked into the bathroom. Through the steam, he could just barely make out the supple round curvatures that gave the blond haired one's figure. As silently as he could, the male slipped into the room making sure to ease the door closed behind him. After he was sure that his target hadn't noticed his arrival, the pink haired one tip toed stealthily behind the female; holding his breath in fear that it would give his approach away. Slowly, slowly, his hands rose until they were just about the right height for his attack.

Without so much as the smallest of warnings, Natsu threw his arms around the blond's shoulders and pulled her close. "Lucy!" he hollered merrily.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed before unthinkingly throwing her elbow into the face of her perpetrator.

Unfortunately, the blow made its contact squarely with Natsu's nose. "Geez, Lucy. You didn't have to get violent with me," the pink haired one protested, "I was just checking to see what was taking you so long."

For a moment, Lucy almost apologized to him; however reason and pride kicked in to stop her before the words could escape her vocals. "Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me like that." She replied defiantly while thrusting her nose up higher into the air. "And what are you doing in here anyways? This is my bathroom!"

Beaming at the female's irritation, Natsu couldn't help himself. "Oh come on, Lucy. We haven't seen each other in so long because of the job I took. Can't you at least say 'welcome back'?"

Taking a moment to pout, Lucy gave in to Natsu's demand – though it was more that the smile defeated her than Natsu's words. "Welcome back." A light warmth heated her cheeks.

"Thanks!" He replied and squeezed Lucy tightly.

Remembering that she was naked, Lucy squirmed awkwardly in his arms bringing to her attention that, yet again, Natsu wore the bare minimum – his scarf and shorts. "Umm… Natsu…"

"What?" He inquired, maneuvering closer in order to peak over Lucy's shoulder and see her face.

Reaching a hand up to Natsu's arm, Lucy swallowed nervously. "Can you let me go now?"

"Why?"

_'Why' he asks!_ Lucy's thoughts twitched. "B-because I need to finish bathing!" She answered before hastily adding, "So you need to leave!"

Confused as to why, Natsu thought deeply, furrowing his brow in the process. That's when a light bulb went off, "Oh…" A smile crept onto the male's features.

Lucy stilled as the mischievous glint sparked in Natsu's brown eyes. "Natsu..?"

As Natsu loosened his grip and began to remove one of his hands from around her shoulders, Lucy sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived. The hand that she thought was making its retreat withdrew until it made its way to her bare breast. There his fingers wrapped around as much of her flesh as they could… and gave a nice squeeze. While Lucy squawked in surprise, Natsu lowered his mouth onto the nape of her neck and nuzzled the soft flesh affectionately.

Temporary confusion prevented Lucy from doing anything other than gasping in shock while Natsu furthered his adventure. His nose ran slowly up and down Lucy's neck a few times before he peeled back his lips, opened his jaw and bit Lucy's ear. The bite didn't break flesh – not even close really – however it did make sure that the blond knew what Natsu had just done. Delight filled Natsu's orbs as he then proceeded to blow air in the same ear he'd just bitten.

With the unfamiliar sensation, Lucy snapped back to her senses. Latching her hands onto the arm that Natsu used for groping her plump breast, Lucy tried to remove the hand from its position. Twisting her neck, Lucy did her best to make sure that Natsu saw how serious she was when she spoke. "Natsu, sto-"

Soft lips cut her words short of her protest. The suddenness of the action left Lucy wide open for the pink haired male to effortlessly slip his moist tongue into her open gape. Never before had Natsu had such a chance, therefore, he couldn't help taking the opportunity to explore this new found territory.

At first, Natsu ran his tongue along the back side of Lucy's teeth. He'd expected them to be rough, yet discovered them to be rather smooth due to the great measures Lucy had taken over the years to maintain her appearance. Impatient to further his studies of her teeth, and worried that she might fight him, Natsu pushed farther into her entrance. It didn't take long for him to discover the warm moist object in her mouth that was her tongue. Purposefully, he rubbed and tasted Lucy's muscle, exploring every crevice that her tongue connected to. He found that, as he moved around and tasted her tongue, she slowly began to become putty in his arms at the same time of responding to his kiss.

Withdrawing from his exploration of Lucy's mouth, Natsu panted heavily while his head grew light and airy. _Must be the steam…_ He thought idly as his hazed over eyes caught a glimpse of Lucy's own dazed expression combined with a light flush.

"Natsu..?" Lucy breathed through her haze when the male turned her around in his arms and began looking around.

The bathroom was too small to do much of anything. With that in mind, Natsu swept Lucy into his arms and kicked the bathroom door open. He would have an earful for that later, however at the moment that wasn't his most pressing concern.

Carefully, Natsu plopped Lucy onto the bed, although he did it rather abruptly resulting a squawk from Lucy. While the female regained her sense of self and scrambled to a sitting position, Natsu rid himself of his shorts and scarf before the weight of his knee pressed the mattress down.

"Umm… Natsu, I'm not so sure about…" Lucy's uncertainty faded as Natsu's strong eyes gazed at her unflinchingly. Swallowing hard, Lucy's fingers gripped the pink covers of the bed.

Tentative to his companion's needs, Natsu placed a hand over Lucy's closed fist. With the back of his other hand, he caressed Lucy's pale cheek right beneath her left eye. The corners of his lips tugged upward in a warm smile meant to reassure her. Natsu didn't want to use many words so he gently placed a kiss on the opposite cheek before saying, "We can always stop."

A surge of emotions rushed through Lucy's rapid growing heartbeat, but she shook her head and reached up to touch Natsu's cheek as well. A shy, but kind, smile formed from the comforting calmness the other provided her. "It's okay." She replied before pulling Natsu's lips to her own for a peck.

Laying Lucy onto her back, Natsu brought the hand he held to his lips and kissed it; further relaxing the female into a shyer than uncertain tension. After that kiss, the pink haired male made his way with kisses starting from her eyes, down her cheek and neck, before stopping to suckle onto the tender flesh of Lucy's breast. He continued to suck while his left hand messaged the vacant breast and his right hand stuck two fingers into Lucy's mouth.

When he was satisfied that his mark would remain on her for some time to come, he moved his head over to her nipple and began playing with the little nub with his tongue – flicking, nibbling and suckling – off and on.

Lucy suckled on Natsu's fingers while trying her best to remain quiet under the unfamiliar touch of a man. When he removed his fingers from her mouth he'd also stopped his mouth from her soft flesh. Slight disappointment momentarily filled her thoughts before the hand with the wet fingers took the place of Natsu's mouth on her nipple. At the same time, Natsu's mouth made its way to the private part of her nether regions, leaving a trail of saliva all the way down her abdomine as he did.

This time, it was her clitoris that his mouth played teasingly with his mouth.  
"Ah! N-no…" the blond muttered.

"No?" Natsu asked, leaving his tongue on his chosen place as he spoke.

The vibrations of his word caused Lucy to gasp in surprise before her features flushed with her irritation at his teasing. "Idiot" she threw weakly.

Glancing up, Natsu noticed Lucy's brown eyes watering with held back emotions. The image made him grin mischievously and attack her sweet spot more fervently. He continued with his methodic procedures of pulling, nibbling, and licking her clitoris, even after her back arched back in a climax from the stimulant. Only once he was satisfied that she was moist enough did he cease his seizure of the part.

Fully flushed and panting, Lucy glanced over to him questioningly only to discover him closing in on her for another kiss. At first it was sweet and light, but it swiftly turned into something more. As much as he kissed her, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck in order to hold him closer to her. When their lips parted from each other, Natsu kissed the side of Lucy's face.

"Lucy" He whispered in her ear while she swallowed the access saliva from their previous lip locking.

Lucy tried to turn to look at him, but Natsu's face dove to her neck and he inhaled her sent. It was a sweet scent – like most women's scents are – but it was unique in all it's telling that indicated that it belonged solely to Lucy Heartfilia. The perfume she favored combined and mixed with various other fragrances such as her makeup and the feminine odor of her body wash and shampoo. There was, of course, the natural smell that Lucy gave off; made to be her own from all the things she ate and places she'd been throughout her life. Absorbed in the intoxicating fragrance, Natsu possessively began suckling, kissing, and – more specifically – leaving his mark all over Lucy's vulnerable neck and chest.

As he did this, Natsu's hand moved down to Lucy's vaginal to test the moisture. Certain that it was alright to proceed; Natsu slipped his middle finger into the gap. The sensation, though not painful, wasn't exactly comfortable. Lucy frowned inwardly as the appendage began to move around in order to prepare for another finger.

Taking the time to observe Lucy, Natsu's brown hues noticed the frown and made use of his thumb to occasionally rub the, now sensitive, clitoris whenever he could spare a small thought to multitask. At first, the difficulty at making sure his partner felt good while making his preparations were too much for Natsu. While he successfully did one thing, he'd completely forget to do anther. Fortunately, after he slipped the second finger in, the pink haired individual began to notice he'd developed a rhythm in order to do the tasks with as little thought as needed. Once he noticed this, Natsu made his way to follow the fluidity of his movements with the beat.

Lucy had already climaxed several times already, and thus was beginning to feel as though it were unfair. Sure, she loved the way that Natsu was being cautions and careful not to harm her, however he had taken complete control of the situation without her doing anything!

Lucy wasn't about to let that stand as true for long.

Without drawing too much of his attention, Lucy felt her way over Natsu's shoulders, down his muscled back, across his ribcage, and farther until she was able to take his member into her hands. Although she'd had to pause when her touch on his ribs had tickled Natsu, it was only momentarily, and she had made her way to the male's firm member with little other obstacles.

Gripping Natsu's penis in her hand, Lucy gently touched the tip, sliding her fingers over to grasp the size before swallowing with excited nervousness. Looking up to her companion, Lucy noticed a different fire in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

Her touch had added a gallon of fuel to the fire he'd already had blazing. It was a fire he so carefully wished to contain, but she wasn't helping him. Just watching her in the bathroom had gathered enough fuel for the slightest spark to ignite it in a blaze so bright, yet here she was testing the patience he didn't really have.

A groan erupted from his throat as Lucy's other hand followed her other all the way to his scrotum where she began to message them while she stroked and rubbed his hardening member. Moving in the same rhythm that Natsu had used himself distracted the male from his task. He breathed as hard as a race horse as he endured the lush sensations her hands toyed and tested the parts of him that made him a man.

Closing his eyes, Natsu allowed Lucy to pleasure him – helpless to her touch. Even though she'd managed to distract him, Natsu wouldn't allow his treasure to go unattended to for long; no matter how nicely his attention was drawn elsewhere. Using the rhythm and pace that Lucy set, Natsu continued to stretch his woman's opening, thrusting his fourth and final finger into her.

Together Natsu and Lucy's breathing became more and more in sync until they almost couldn't tell who was breathing and who wasn't. Natsu almost made his companion climax once again, however she tightened her grip painfully hard around his erect member. Natsu winced at the pleasurable agony, forming tears at the corners of his chocolate orbs.

"I'm ready now," Lucy panted, "So hurry."

"Are you sure?" Natsu questioned.

In answer, Lucy released her hold on Natsu's privates and instead used them to wrap snuggly around Natsu's neck. "As ready as I'll be." Her voice shook with both anticipation and nerves.

Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead, but said nothing else as he spread her legs open and maneuvered his hips between them. Taking one hand to help his aim, Natsu rubbed his member against Lucy's opening gently. Stealing another glance at Lucy for one more confirmation, Natsu then progressed to work his penis into Lucy's vagina... but stopped short.

Despite the preparations, Natsu had almost forgotten one thing. "One moment." He said. Baffled, Lucy obediently let him go when he tried to escape her hold. Reaching onto the floor, the pink haired male took up his previously discarded shorts and began rummaging through their pockets until he found what he was looking for – a small square package that promised protection. As quickly as he could, Natsu opened the package to pull out the plastic inside. With shaky hands, he then worked his hardened member into the condom. Only after it was securely on did Natsu look to Lucy.

There, Lucy stayed on her back with her arms crossed over her chest with a raised eyebrow. Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously while he laughed.

At the grin that spread across Natsu's features, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She said, though her arms then reached out for the male to allow her to reattach them around his neck.

Now that they were safer, Natsu once again positioned himself. This time he really did make his way into Lucy's vagina. Slowly, Natsu worked his way into Lucy. He would have loved to see her expression to make sure that he wasn't going too fast, unfortunately Lucy had chosen to bury her face in his shoulder while clasping him tightly. As he couldn't be sure if he was hurting her, Natsu did his best to resist the urge to simply thrust himself inside and then keep a rapid pace until he was satisfied.

"…rts" Lucy muttered nearly inaudibly.

"What?" Natsu stopped his movement.

Lucy shook her head as if she'd said nothing. Natsu was able to catch a glimpse of her tightly shut eyes and decided that that was enough to make him slow himself down farther.

It took a lot longer than it should have because Natsu was too worried for Lucy to do much, but at long last, and with much panting, he'd finally fitted his member in. Gently, Natsu took his hands and pulled Lucy's arms off from around his neck so that he could see her face.

Tears streamed from her eyes and her lips were red as though she'd been biting it until recently. Frustrated at his failed attempts to make the event easier on her, Natsu tenderly petted and caressed Lucy until she opened her eyes to look at him.

"If it hurts, don't bite your lip. If you have to," Natsu paused to think of a better solution, "bite me instead."

"But I don't want-" Lucy began before being cut short once more.

"I can handle it. Besides," Natsu said haughtily, "Erza hits harder than you could ever bite me."

Lucy smiled at the thought, though her eyes gleamed with the challenge. "Fine." She smirked back.

Glad to have Lucy feeling better, Natsu returned to his seriousness. "I'm going to move now." He announced, taking some time to allow Lucy to measure her breathes before he acted upon his words.

First, Natsu simply rocked and slowly pulled in and out, testing the resistance at the same time as trying to farther loosen the intimate place up. After that, he did his best to control his pace, but it still hurt. It didn't take long for Lucy to bite deep into Natsu's shoulder, however as soon as she was able to get used to the pain and began to feel pleasure, she began her own quest to replace the bite mark with one of a kiss.

Marking Natsu up as he did to her was one of the best ways Lucy found she could distract herself from the painful pleasure. As Natsu thrust his erection in only to pull out before thrusting in again, she made it a habit to make sure he knew when and where she liked it better by wither biting or kissing. Sometimes, just sometimes, when she was daring enough to seduce him farther, she'd nuzzle against his neck while moving her hips slightly in time with his thrust. However after she playfully decided to nibble and then lick the inside of Natsu's ear, all reason in her partner vanished. Once that was gone, Lucy's mind became blank with the ferocity that Natsu came at her.

The next thing she knew, Lucy woke comfortably with Natsu's arms encased all around her. Both of them panted heavily, their bodies filled with exhaustion, as they tried to catch their breath. Feeling the chill from the air conditioner, Lucy struggled to get the covers out from under them. With Natsu's help, she managed to do just that before returning to comfortably lie in her man's arms.

Gazing up into Natsu's eyes, Lucy sighed happily. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Lucy." Natsu replied, his heart in his eyes, before adding, "Now shut up and get some sleep," as he pulled her closer to his chest. His eyelids, heavy as they were, knocked him out could before Lucy could even reply.

That night, Lucy went to sleep in Natsu's arms, her nose filled with the fragrance of sex and Natsu, and the knowledge that she'd be paying for their intimacy in the morning. But she didn't care. Lucy was content knowing that the one she loved loved her back.

* * *

Well, that's all!

I truly hope you enjoyed my sleepless night, but most especially Natsu and Lucy's sleeplessness.

I implore you to leave a comment and, as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. ~3


End file.
